


Sniper

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cheating, Gen, N7 Month 2019, N7 month, Other, Sniper - Freeform, Training, angry tank baby, paint ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Grunt has a hard time finding someone to train with him and he says it's because of his superior genetics.  Three friends team up to challenge that assumption.
Relationships: Thane Krios & Garrus Vakarian & Legion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired largely by [this fanart](https://skyllianhamster.tumblr.com/post/172349320906/whoever-gets-the-most-shots-in-before-grunt-loses), which I've been dying to write something about since I saw it months ago.

Shepard watched warily as Legion, Thane, Garrus, and Grunt stepped off the Normandy. There was a combat simulator on Illium and Grunt had pestered everyone on the ship about trying it out with him. No one would, though, and the young krogan let everyone know he was angry and that they were all cowards, afraid to be shown up by a true krogan.

Shepard would have, but there was too much paperwork to do. He knew from the grumblings among the crew that no one else either could or wanted to. Everyone was aware Grunt was a fierce warrior who showed no mercy, not even when training, and no one wanted to visit Dr. Chakwas and potentially be taken off-duty because they sparred with the Purest Krogan in the galaxy.

He had no idea Grunt was finally able to convince anyone to go with him

The group was quiet as they left the Normandy and Shepard thought no more about it. That changed when they came back on board several hours later. Thane and Garrus were grinning like fools, followed by Legion, who's head flaps were twitching. Bringing up the rear was a paint-covered Grunt, loudly complaining about how the other three had cheated, vowing his revenge the next time they got together.

As the young krogan stormed off through the CIC, Shepard pulled the other three off to the side. “What on earth happened?” he asked.

The trio looked at each other a few moments before Garrus spoke. “We were tired of listening to Grunt boast. I mentioned about how being a sniper had its advantages and he didn't believe me. So, we all agreed to show him there's more to battlefield tactics than just running around, headbutting and shotgunning everything in sight.”

“There was a small wager involved, as well,” Thane added. “Whoever got Grunt to lose his temper first won.”

“You're kidding,” Shepard chuckled, watching as the rest of the crew quickly scrambled out of Grunt's way. “Who won and what did they win?”

“We did,” Legion stated. “The wager was for a new rifle modification, paid for by the other two. However, we currently have no need for such an item...”

“Yeah, yeah, Legion,” Garrus muttered. “Just hold on to it. There might be a scope or something you'll want later.”

“So, I now have a pissed off, paint-covered krogan in the lower deck to take care of? Thanks for that, guys.” Shepard crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

“Don't mention it, Shepard,” Garrus called over his shoulder as the trio made their way to the elevator. “That's what friends are for!”


End file.
